hurricaneseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hurricane news
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Storm Idol! Season 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PuffleXTREME (talk) 22:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: HHW Doug, the only reason we banned you is because you weren't doing what's right for the wiki. If you are mature enough to come back when you are 13, we might let you. Also, one more thing: You and Cardozo have the same IP address. Explain this please? [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 20:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) On why I will not unban you from HHW- By HurricaneMonster Hey Douglas- Puffle told me about this and I figured I should make a reply to this. I would like to say that your ban from the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki shall remain as a PERMABAN. This is mainly because most of the things that you had done have in fact violated the current EULA on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. You had sent Death Threats to Me and Hype- which is advocating Death. There is a no tolerance Policy for Death Threats either, and our EULA says it will be a permanent block. Then there is the fact that you are underage- and we have a No Tolerance policy for underage users. When I look through there are also several pages you vandalized/plagiarized. Most of the blocks you made are gone- because many were either a abuse of power or unjust. You can't block someone until 4000 AD because you hate them. Included in the blocks that were removed, your one on AnnaKendrick. Very unjust. Your name has already been Tarnished here. Although you DID apologize- which I applaud- It will not get unbanned and due to your violations of our Current EULA and the violations of two of them being considered "DOS" Status. Let me let you in on this- had you not tried to edit after we blocked you- you might have seen the light of the day again in May 2017. But because of the severity of the violations and the fact that you attempted to evade your bans and failed to respect your fellow Bereaucrats, I will DENY the appeal of this ban. HurricaneMonster (talk) 21:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 21:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to HHW, our rules Alright, listen you. Ima make this short and sweet. You Aint Coming Back Threatening to block me for infinite, and trying to ban me twice? You caused a riot in HHW, I needed to put the whole damn wiki on lockdown so you would go away. The wiki is more calm without you. How about you go away now. You are not wanted here. GOODNIGHT. YOU ARE DISMISSED. RE: Trust Douglas- I am not willing to give you a third chance. Your second chance was when you were unbanned in August 2015. We believe in Second chances but not third chances. You had your second chance, and you spoiled it. None of us want you back. According to EULA, we are willing to give 2nd chances, but not 3rd. What about no. HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:35, November 5, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 22:35, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Third Chance Douglas- Hype regretted giving you a second chance. I'm not giving you a third. Plus our discipline system clearly states otherwise. So, I think you need to take a break from wikia and take some time to become more mature before you come back to wikia. HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 22:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Come to this wikias chat We need to talk about you and hhw. -Michelle I'm horribly sorry I can't give you a third chance after how you treated the wiki. I'm horribly sorry but it has to happen. Also could you please just tell me why you and Cardozo have the same IP address? [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 01:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trial No, Doug. It should remain a permanent block. Now will you just tell me why you and Cardozo have the same IP address? If you keep ignoring me I will get really mad... [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 01:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Trial granted Douglas, I have unblocked you for a week...can you come onto chat between 1200 and 1700 uTc please so we can talk about your behavior HurricanePatricia2015 (talk) 11:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC)wsc this is Douglas Mother. I want to apologize for his behavior in the past. But he is just a child . he really enjoys weather and hurricanes and is inspiring to me a weather man when he grows up. He felt like he was part of something when he was allowed to come onto wikia and contribute his knowledge. Not a lot of children has the knowledge that he has when it comes to the weather. I think it is crazy that anyone can get banned from wikia. while certain language shouldnt be made, bullying should not be tolerated , threatening harm to anyone. He also has autism and can sometimes make bad choices in social situations. carrie genova To Doug's Mom (@Carrie Genova) Hey Carrie Genova (AKA Doug's Mom)- I perfectly understand that your son has autism and that he can make bad decisions. I am a mere 3 years older than Douglas. And a lot of our users are in a similar situation in life, which includes me myself. A Lot of our users are Autistic and above the age limit. We created the rules (http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/EULA) with the fact in mind that any reasonable person (including ourselves) should be able to follow them. The fact that your son is autistic and can make bad decisions does not exempt him from the rules put in place. I understand that he makes bad decisions sometimes. But it was his numerous number of bad decisions that ultimately caused the ban. This series of decisions includes: Death Threats (He threatened to kill 2 of our fellow Bereaucrats, including me) Impersonation (Creating these essentially duplicate wikis is not allowed) So, Here is my final ruling for the meantime: Your Son (Douglas) shall remain banned (For Now). Please create a account on wikia and join our wikia chat (http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat), when me and the fellow Admins of the wiki will make a 3rd and final ruling on this incident. Shall the 3rd Ruling fail, the Ban will stand as is and he will remain permanently blocked. Just two last notes before I end this: #1: First, if the person behind this account at the time of this message is Douglas, Do NOT Edit it. If you edit it, your right to a third ruling on your Ban will be a DENIED ' request. #2: We do have evidence of these accusations and we will present it to you when you enter chat. Sincerly (Also, Best Regards to Douglas, I understand he is probably taking this hard)- HurricaneMonster (talk) 20:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 20:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Bereaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Douglas I am not jealous. Also, please make sure your mom saw my previous message. HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 22:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Please get your mom on HHW Chat Doug, by any chance could you please get your mom on HHW Chat? HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 22:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: How Doug, account creation is enabled and the IP block feature is off- she should be able to get in. HurricaneMonster (talk) 23:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 23:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) HHW Chat I haven't seen your mom on HHW chat yet... HurricaneMonster (talk) 23:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 23:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) @Douglas Please get your Mom on the HHW chat sometime tonight. It is your only chance to ever be unbanned by me, and we will not unban you without talking to your mom. HurricaneMonster (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Do you really not know? [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle]] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 19:02, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Umm... Douglas- I would still like to talk to your mom using the instructions I left in my message yesterday. If I do not speak to your Mom today said ban will be placed back in place and remain permanent. So, if you want the chance to be unbanned, then I must speak to your mom (have her use the directions from yesterday). HurricaneMonster (talk) 19:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 19:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Dude just email my mom carriegenova@gmail.com my mom's email Sorry Accidentally posted it twice. Why I will not email your mom Douglas- I will not email your mom since I know that it could easily be fake. So no. Anyway, just get your Mom on Chat sometime today. Otherwise, your ban will remain permanent. If you want a chance to get unbanned, then get your Mom into our chat. HurricaneMonster (talk) 20:33, November 7, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster @Douglas I don't know. This is why I don't want to go through email and I would rather speak to your mom in chat HurricaneMonster (talk) 21:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Dude Just give me a third chance �� Douglas (talk) 22:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Third Chance talk again @Douglas- The only chance for us to give you a third chance is if we may talk to your mom through our chat. Otherwise your ban will remain permanent. HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster Douglas, We are giving you a third chance to return to HHW. This is very generous on our part. If you can get your mom to create an account and come on chat, we just might let you return. This is your ONLY chance to come back on HHW - if you want to come back to HHW, you need to do this. Bobnekaro (talk) 22:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) @Douglas Following this, I can provide a extension of the deadline to talk to your mom in chat to Noon EST Sunday. But I will not make it any later, so you might want to do it. I will not make a ruling on whether you should become a bereaucrat until you are unbanned- if you are at all. HurricaneMonster (talk) 23:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster RE: Deadline The deadline will NOT be moved back any farther. We have waited long enough for a third ruling to be made. Do it By Noon EST Sunday November 8th. The Deadline will not be extended, and Shall we fight over the terms of this any longer it will remain a permaban. The whole wiki backs this. Just DO IT. HurricaneMonster (talk) 00:45, November 8, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonster HM...what happened to be unblocking...im undoing it again...fair enough if he wants to misbehave and get blocked again...but give the kid a chance, for goodness sake!! HurricanePatricia2015 (talk) 09:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc Doug's mom OK then, we'll accept that he is the way he is...I have ASD myself, and also ADHD...so it doesn't really come as any surprise, and I have now unblocked him twice - we'll see how he goes until Friday, and if he persists, I will have to block him again, OK - just send him onto the Hypothetical Hurricanes chat, and we'll discuaa the terms there...even better, you could come on yourself, between 0900Utc and 1700 UTC, and ill be there to talk HurricanePatricia2015 (talk) 09:23, November 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc